


time, spills down the windowsills

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Space Wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '18 - 6/7: Post-VoltronDecades after the war has ended, the two of them recover together





	time, spills down the windowsills

**Author's Note:**

> thought about doing the pre-kerb prompt but im all out of pre-kerby ideas... theyve all been written already!!

Keith wakes to warm breath on his nape and Cosmo’s wet nose prodding at his belly. That’s enough a sign as any that it’s about time to get up, and he rolls out of Shiro’s embrace with a groan.

“Wake up, babe.”

Shiro groans in a way that Keith has learned to mean he should expect to see the man groggy but awake in either five minutes or fifty. It’s not that they have jobs to be getting to, the both of them having retired from piloting a good decade or so ago, but Keith likes (and Shiro agrees) to maintain some semblance of routine even if they could go to bed in the early hours of the morning and awake sometime past noon.

Shiro slings his right arm over his eyes and Keith sighs – he’ll just have to tempt the man out with breakfast.

Ever since the Garrison quietly approved of their permanent stay on Earth – something about defending them against imminent destruction or whatever – they’ve had the money to afford many a thing, one of those being a state-of-the-art prosthesis that joined to what nerve endings remained in Shiro’s right shoulder. The man had agreed to the cheapest options at first, but together with Keith’s nagging, they eventually decided on the finely crafted limb that resembles human skin and flesh in all but composition.

It’s helped with the nightmares and dysphoria, that Keith knows. It had taken some getting used to, but now it’s almost like Shiro is whole again.

Cosmo, too, is another example of how lenient the Garrison has been with all of them. They had to promise to keep his existence hidden, but given how the two of them are situated in a shack in the middle of nowhere with the Garrison as their closest neighbour, it hasn’t been hard. Krolia offered to take him back with her to the Blades, but there’s not much one can do against one persistent, teleporting wolf who is determined in where and _who_ it calls home. He makes even the desert look exciting, digging and leaping and running circles around the house whenever he gets the chance.

And though the desert isn’t the most welcoming of places, they’ve made the shack home – expanding it into something that could comfortably fit the three of them. Most importantly, the peace and quiet were what the two needed. On bad days, Keith can while away the hours just staring out through the window and at their surroundings.

Bad days have been fewer in number ever since they stopped piloting for the Garrison and Keith made it a habit to visit Lance and Hunk’s for food and chats on a weekly basis. Shiro goes to the gym on the regular even if the fatigue creaking in his bones tries to get the best of him, and the two of them try to involve themselves in the nearby community more than they once did. It’s easy to sequester yourself away after experiencing things no human has ever dreamt of.

The ping of the toaster startles Keith back to the present and he gives his coffee a final stir before fetching the peanut butter and jam and setting the table. The eggs still have a few minutes to go, but if Shiro wants his coffee hot or any breakfast at all, he’d better get out of bed soon.

And just like clockwork, Shiro appears in the doorway in his boxers and a t-shirt as Keith is fishing the eggs from the pot.

“Morning.”

Shiro yawns. “Mornin’. You’re too good to me, Keith.”

“Thank you,” Keith smiles. “Anyway, breakfast is ready.”

They’ve settled into a familiar routine of toast and eggs in the past decades, but Shiro digs in like a starving man anyway. 

“Good?”

“Yes,” Shiro mumbles through a mouthful of food. “No one makes peanut butter like you.”

He grins stupidly as Keith leans across the table to swat him across the head.

Just then, Cosmo teleports an inch above the table, tail wagging in Keith’s face, and steals a piece of toast before disappearing back to god knows where. Probably their bed, now that it’s fully vacated. Keith has taken to making an extra piece of toast just for the damned wolf.

“Stupid dog,” Shiro says fondly.

Keith spits fur from his mouth. “And then he never eats any of the dog food we get him…”

He eats the treats, but Keith isn’t too sure if they still count as a reward if they’re _all_ he eats, aside from a share of their human food every now and then. 

They’re not too sure what kind of timescale Cosmo operates on, but he seems barely changed even as the two of them are becoming old and grey. He’s as fast as ever, excitable and yippy and content to chase down local wildlife as he has always done.

“It’s about time we just accept him as a person and leave him a seat at the dining table,” Shiro jokes.

“And admit defeat?” Sure, the dog biscuits have been collecting dust, but Keith isn’t about to give up.

Shiro laughs as he pushes his chair back. “Good luck, then. I’ll see you later?”

“See you.” Keith sends him off with a kiss to his forehead – lined with a little too much stress – and tidies up their plates and utensils before settling in for a spot of daytime television. He’ll join Shiro at the gym sometimes, but would rather go for a run or a hike, Cosmo in tow.

Speaking of their wolf… “Cosmo! Come here, boy!”

Not a second later, a heavy body tackles him to the couch and Keith wheezes with a laugh, shoving Cosmo aside as he fumbles with the TV remote.

The daytime news is nothing special, and Keith lulls himself into a daze, fingers thatched in thick fur and eyes more focused on the clouds floating in the sky outside. One moment he’s thinking about the difference between cumulonimbus and cumulus, and then the next, gentle fingers are sweeping his hair away from his face.

Keith opens his eyes in confusion to see Shiro peering down at him.

“Hey, I thought you looked kind of tired so I went ahead and made lunch.”

Keith sits upright and stares over at the dining table to see that yes, everything has been laid out, ready for them to eat. He’s surprised himself by sleeping through the ruckus.

“O-Oh. Thank you, Shiro.”

“No worries, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u leave kudos or comments i Lov u


End file.
